


All the dust in heaven

by torch



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A snippet written for bravecows.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All the dust in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet written for bravecows.

"You lent Konzen a book."

Tenpou slanted a glance back over his shoulder, eyes about as communicative as the back of his head. "He does know how to read, you know."

Kenren snorted. "But can he be bothered to turn the pages?"

"Oh, I'm sure Goku can do that for him." Tenpou's glasses glittered, possibly with amusement, possibly just with reflections of the heavenly sunshine falling at a morning-ish angle through the window and making love to every whirling dust mote.

There were a lot of dust motes around Tenpou's books.

"I heard you lent Goku a book, too."

Tenpou nodded. " _One Hundred Delicious Noodle Recipes_. He promised not to drool on the illustrations."

Kenren snorted. "And you believed him?"

"No."

Kenren bounced his toes idly against a stack of Encyclopedia Divina. More dust motes rose in the air. "You've never offered to lend me a book," he said.

When he looked up, Tenpou was standing right next to him, smiling a small, warm smile. "You never asked before."


End file.
